


He Needed Her

by bakaprincess85



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Almost Suicidal, Depression, F/M, Lack of Social Knowledge, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaprincess85/pseuds/bakaprincess85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she entered her room and closed the doors behind her and saw the crack on her wall, she grabbed onto that shred of hope and stepped through it, hoping against hope that she would land somewhere where she was needed, where she was useful, where she would be loved and important. OC/The Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needed Her

**He Needed Her**

**Author's Note:**

I'm putting this here, so you can see a small bit of what I'm planning on releasing either this or next year. My first ever attempt at a Doctor Who fanfiction. Before you continue on to the reading of this chapter, I'd like to thank Artemis Sherwood, DanniFielding and AnaDona for all the advice and help I received from them before finally tackling this project of mine.

Just like always, please have fun reading and I hope you'll stay with me until the time comes for me to actually start posting this.

Also, please be aware that English is not my first language and so I might not be completely grammatically correct, misspell things, or even not use phrases you might be used to. If this happens, feel free to contact me and correct me and I'll go back and edit it with the corrections.

I'm also slightly autistic (Asperger's Syndrome) and might not make my character react like normal people would – this stems from me not really being a social person so my social knowledge is a bit lacking. I'll try my best, so I hope you'll enjoy this.

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

For the fourth time this week, an argument was taking place in the Lund residence. Like always, her aunt and uncle were complaining about how much it cost them to keep her alive. Ever since her parents had died when she was five years old, her aunt and uncle had been taking care of her. But everything they've ever done was to keep putting her down for either getting bad grades at school, not having a job, not finishing school, and a lot of other things that aren't worth mentioning here.

Needless to say, the girl had grown up to be with completely no self-worth, self-confidence, or self-esteem. One might even diagnose her as depressed and almost suicidal. However, she had never been to see any psychiatrists or psychologists to help her with that.

The only bright thing in her life that she had and was actually allowed was a TV show featuring an alien travelling through time and space called the Doctor. She had first started watching the TV show when it started streaming on Netflix, starting with the adventures of the Ninth Doctor, and after watching through all of the episodes of the New Who as it was called, she went on to watch the Classic Who ones as well. It was the salvation that the universe had decided to give her.

Before she had started watching Doctor Who, she had been close to just saying, "I've had enough." Or "I can't do this anymore." and just ending it, so watching Doctor Who actually saved her life, it showed her that even the most unimportant person can be important. That every life was a pile of good things and bad things. The good things didn't often soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things didn't always spoil the good things and made them unimportant.

It was a life quote that she clung to during the worst times of her life and kept repeating it inside her head every time her aunt and uncle had decided to tell her just how much they didn't like her.

Like she was doing now. By now she had learnt how to make herself look like she was listening and agreeing with whatever her relatives were telling her, but on the inside she was repeating some of her favourite Doctor Who lines. It still hurt that they didn't love her like they should of, but with the time passing by, she had grown apathetic to it. It still stung sometimes, but not as much as it hurt when she was smaller.

By the time lunch was over, she had been thoroughly put down and chastised, told to go to her room and start looking for a job (like she wasn't already spending hours upon hours trying to do just that) so that she would be at least a little useful.

That one did hurt. If there was one thing that always hurt hearing, it was that she was useless. She knew it was true, she _was_ useless. But she didn't want to be. She wanted to feel needed, to be useful to someone, to be loved and to be able to love back. Most importantly, she wanted to feel important to someone.

Most of the days she was pretty pessimistic about that ever happening, but there was still the smallest shred of hope of that happening one day.

Therefore when she entered her room and closed the doors behind her and saw the crack on her wall, she grabbed onto that shred of hope and stepped through it, hoping against hope that she would land somewhere where she was needed, where she was useful, where she would be loved and important.


End file.
